


Crisis Angel

by Meghan888



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bath, Bathtub, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Cloud is helpful and shocked, Crisis, Crisis Core got it?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Genesis hugs, Genesis is tired, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Meltdown, More tags later, PTSD, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sefikura, Sephiroth Needs a Hug, Sephiroth and Cloud literally sleep together, Sephiroth is pissed drunk, Sleep, Whump, divergence but within canon universe rules if you get me, drunk, haha - Freeform, it's Sephiroth after all, just sleep because it's cute and cosy, naked Sephiroth, naked and confused, nakeeeed! yes! naked Seph!, nakid, partially crack, partially serious, sleeping Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan888/pseuds/Meghan888
Summary: Sephiroth decides to get drunk and take a bath. Or in an opposite order! But will Shinra and/or his friends will EVER leave him alone??...He exhaled with a relief and stretched in the whole length of his almost-jacuzzi. A few annoying bangs clung to his sweaty face, these were much easier to deal with. Maybe water was a tad too hot but it was nothing he couldn't handle...
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. CrisisTub

A lone man in his big bathtub. He stretched long legs and sighed. The only bathtub that could contain his whole body was his personal one... theoretically personal. Like his whole life.

He frowned and reached with his left foot to hook on the water faucet tap with his toes. Water pressure was shitty today. Or maybe he could try to push the lever a bit more...? Instead of pleasant enough noise of falling water he...

„I want to see a goddamn waterfall roar!” He managed to push the tap to maximum but he only got about a quarter of a roaring waterfall he desired. That's good enough, he thought.

Suddenly he felt very tired... Maybe it was that he drank too much too fast, even though theoretically he shouldn't be able to get drunk. Or pissed drunk, even more so. He lazily glanced at the long, fancy looking bottle of frosted glass. The liquor was hanging in his right hand, just outside the tub. It was much lighter than just five minutes ago. So he took the last swing and cool, yet burning sensation flew through his mouth, scorching thirsty tongue and then his stomach. But it felt amazing. You couldn't get an alcohol like that easily, even in the most fancy liquor stores. 

He giggled to himself, admiring his own genius. The bottle was empty, but the bathtub was getting fuller... Slowly. He managed to gulp down a few more sips before there was enough water to cover his thighs at least with a millimeter layer. 

„Too damn slow!” He gasped, yet too loudly. Rough, fire-itching cough freed itself from his chest, so hard that he had to sit straight. He threw the empty bottle carelessly. Glass sung on the white-ish floor tiles but it didn't break. It joined abandoned, frost and ice looking pile. The pile rang quietly while meeting a new member of the pack. He heard the dulcet tone despite water flowing down to the bathtub somewhat faster and louder.

Silver and partially glistening mass of heavy hair was becoming too big of a problem. He winced, trying to gather wet and dry strands into one bundle. He turned his neck and placed his somewhat problematic hair onto his left shoulder and let it flow down his chest. It was one thing to have his silver curtain dry and nicely coating his back and another thing, having it clinging with unpleasant humidity to his neck.  
He exhaled with a relief and stretched in the whole length of his almost-jacuzzi. A few annoying bangs clung to his sweaty face, these were much easier to deal with. Maybe water was a tad too hot but it was nothing he couldn't handle. 

Sephiroth murmured something, not even knowing what while closing his eyes. Finally... He was so close to the state of pleasant mind-numbness that he hears and read so much about... It's been a long day. An extremely long day - he had to be honest with himself. Actually, it's been annoyingly long three days and he barely slept.  
This madman Hojo... no, it was Heidegger today that woke him up at 4.56 am with an annoying call. Silver general frowned, recalling the conversation, as if he was having a bad dream. In a hot tub.

„I need some more drink!” Long-haired almost jumped from his relaxed state and reached with muscular arm, slightly to the back-right where a moderate supply of identically-looking, frosted glass bottles was waiting for him. He unscrewed one, almost tearing off the cap and took a swing. It all went down nicely, his eyelids dropped slightly. Justa few giant gulps.

Sephiroth gasped with a relief. It seemed to be working. That was it. His head started swimming and an exotic numbness somewhat like too-familiar sedatives but also unfamiliar like a kind of personal thought-freedom floated through his body. From the burning throat to the tips of his toes and back. Head in gentle daze...time became irrelevant... He gently banged the bottle on the edge of the tub, savoring this sweet moment of respite. Rumble of water steadied and it all seemed to be going nicely. Brain drifting into hazy fog. Hot and humid, like his body felt, muscles finally latting go of cramps and aches from constant work.

General opened his eyes to looked down at his lap. Silver mass of hair was flowing above his abdomen and crotch like a curtain he could use if he ever got caught naked in public. Sephiroth laughed a bit bitterly, imagining how much any paparazzi would do to get a glimpse of him now, naked in a hot bath. He absolutely didn't care who thought what of him, even if he decided to stroll down the streets naked... Ok, maybe a little, he cared a tad what his friends and SOLDIERS thought... on some levels...

„Oh gods! The general is NAKED in a bath tub! Alone! In his apartment!” He slurred, uncharacteristically amused with something so stupid and petty and reached for another bottle. At this point he lost the count and he was suddenly so happy that he didn't care how many of these fine bottles he emptied.

„Oh gods! Oh ...Sephiroth! He gets naked at least once a day!” He giggled with a stupid grin and took a sip of clear, yet fiery liquor. He stiffened for a moment, surprised by an unfamiliar sensation, that his body doesn't want to drink any more. But he himself, wanted to.

Sephiroth blinked slowly, tip of the bottle kissing his lips. He felt as if he remembered something, like a feeling...of lost.. something lost and long... gone. Abandoned. When he opened his eyes, the bottle was already half empty and he couldn't remember drinking, swallowing... It gave him a too familiar feeling of a dread. Of something missing, not painfully, but achingly enough. He gently pulled the bottle away from his red with blood-flow, yet frozen lips. He raised his eyes, pupils dilated, almost like an attacking cat. Looking forward, but into nothing. There was just a fancy shower with fancy glass door in front of him. But he stared into something, an unknown-

Sephiroth winced. Was this his PHS ringing again? Wasn't Shinra not enough of an annoyance to him last 72 hours?! Beautiful and tired face frowned in a flash of anger. There was something building up inside of him and it was a deeper, more furious kind of rage than he'd ever suspect. Ringing wouldn't stop! 

„Shinra owes everything to the General, yet Shinra thinks it owns me.” He whispered, choking a growl rumbling in his chest. He stayed tensed, however decided to patiently wait until his phone would STOP ringing, or deplete its battery. Which could take quite a while. 

Sephiroth just then felt, how hot his cheeks became and how his vision blurred, going in and out out focus. Less pleasant but expected properties of alcohol poisoning. He could deal with that.  
Water was reaching almost to his armpits now. It was still to slow. He was a patient, a VERY patient man. He learned the hard way that patience pays off. But now he couldn't wait, so with a half-smirk suddenly blooming on his flushed face, he started pouring the alcohol into his bath tub since it was filling in too slowly! Steady and thin stream of liquor mixed with hot water seamlessly and he inhaled pungent aroma coming to him within the steam. How many bottles was needed to complete his hot-tub goal? Who cares?

Sephiroth suddenly realized he's hearing something coming from the apartment. Some kind of rumble, maybe a voice? He was twisting a damp knot of silver hair in his left palm and fiddling with the bottle in his right. And-

„General!” He almost, almost jumped right up into a full defensive stance. As he'd use broken bottle as a makeshift weapon. Except his body was... weak? Uncoordinated. He didn't even break the bottle. Just a small wave of disturbed bathwater flushed down the side of white and shiny tub. 

„Sephiroth! What are you doing?!”

He looked to the right, where a short and very blonde figure stood by the bathroom entrance. It was this cadet...  
Sephiroth felt utterly embarrassed all the sudden, seeing as Cloud is approaching him. Spike-haired trooper wrinkled his nose and covered his mouth in disgust. The smell in the bathroom must had been too potent for a normal human.  
Sephiroth awkwardly released his hair and tried to cover his chest and crotch with it, in a comical rush. Though he still held the bottle in a steel grip.

„Cloud...” He sighed quietly, realizing that he's probably slurring, not even hearing if he does. „Cloud...” The boy was standing so close to him, big, blue eyes expressing... worry? „Why...”

Blonde cadet's face tensed, hearing this ridiculous, unfinished question.

„We've been so worried about you!” He choked through alcoholic vapors. „Genesis has been calling you for over an hour!” Cloud said it with the purest concern.

„Genesis...? What? Why...” Sephiroth's mind was utterly amazed and confused. Was Cloud even real or just an alcoholic mirage?

„Damnit! Your pupils are so wide they're almost round!” Cadet coughed, tasting slightly putrid air. He reached for general's shoulder. His own shoes were already wet. „Get out of here! It's too hot! One more minute and I'll pass out because of this...”

Sephiroth continued to panic as gentle hands touched him, of course unable to pull him out on their own. That would be funny in other circumstances, however now, he was just as concerned about this compromising situation and also the fact that Cloud didn't seem to care seeing him completely naked and plastered.

„Putrid, alcoholic stench!” A familiar voice finished cadet's thought.

Sephiroth looked up, uncontrolled shock and shame showing on his face. His eyes froze, pupils still big and dilated.

„I...” He fumbled onto his own words.

Genesis stood in the bathroom door wide open. His face still bloodied from the last mission, red coat muddy and his eyes angry and judging.

„Sephiroth...” He gasped. „Get. Out. Of . The. Bath... Now.”


	2. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where miraculous and glorious scenes happen and Cloud is overwhelmed, Sephiroth is perfect, as usually ^_^

A cadet in Silver General's living room. However fancy, neat and clean this place was and however comfortable the chair was he sat on in a haze... the current situation had him sitting at the edge of his seat, both literally and figuratively. Of course he visited this seemingly unreachable apartment much more than he'd ever suspect... No, it was really he NEVER even thought about being allowed here, for one reason or another.  
And now, the circumstances made his chest clench a bit and his palms sweat. He realized a while ago that his idol was really a human, however crazily enhanced, he was … he appeared to be quite nice privately and had a tad dry sense of humour. Cloud loved that. The general also had this soft, almost delicate and non-judgmental air about him... But.. but now... Young boy clenched his fists, listening and not wanting to hear this. 

Agitated Sephiroth was still in the bathroom, still fighting with tired Genesis who was trying to get him out of his drunken bathtub. He could hear an intense discussion. It was much easier to eavesdrop since at least they managed to turn off the water. The stench of alcohol and something else, much more unpleasant sipped into the rest of the apartment already, but cadet was still bright enough to close the bedroom door and turn on the vent when he left Sephiroth as commander told him to. He wanted the great general to have at least not- stinky bed sheets when he'd go to sleep. There was no doubt he needed rest, at least just for-

There was a scream, then a loud resonating bang shortly after and then even louder shatter of glass breaking, lots of glass! Cloud almost fell off the chair when he sprung up to see what's going on in the bathroom. The fancy seat fell to the floor behind him. He was oblivious to that. He didn't care if Genesis told him to keep out and wait. Genesis was shouting and cursing now, but Sephiroth was quiet... oh no!

Halfway on his way he froze like a deer in headlights. He wanted to say something... anything that would fit this situation he just encountered. But there was nothing... And the view he started admiring stirred up that nothing into almost tangible. His chest became hot from the inside... no...

Still bloodied on his face, somewhat more than before, Genesis walked slowly into the living room. His eyes full of resentment. He didn't even spare a glance on the muscular, yet very shapely body he was carrying bridal style. 

“Infinite in mystery...” Murmured the commander.

Cloud managed to shut his mouth, but his eyes wandered onto somewhat bloodied figure of his general. Bloodied and apparently drunkenly unconscious general. The demon of Wutai. He was awkwardly wrapped in a white towel. It mostly covered his waist but got lost into uneven folds that Genesis managed to put onto his struggling friend. The towel itself was decorated with red, bloody splotches. Young cadet frowned, seeing this but decided to ask questions later, since Genesis seemed to be in control now. A quick view of amazingly glistening abs, gracefully connected to perfectly shaped rib muscles gave the boy another weird notion.

“Open the bedroom door and turn on the light.” Genesis ordered with a very dry and tired voice.

“Y-yes sir!” Cloud glanced again at the amazing scene. Genesis carrying sleeping Sephiroth. They looked like a living statue. Pale, naked, yet bloodied skin and bleeding palms... General's hands were curled to his chest but blood slowly dripping to his abdomen was way too visible. Cloud swallowed and rushed to the bedroom door.

“Wait!” Commander stopped for a moment and looked down at his friend and his own hands covered in Sephiroth's fresh blood. His own and bodily juices of many enemies he fought today. A pungent, stinking mixture... “ Uncover the bed sheets and put a thick layer of towels on the bed. You'll find them in the dresser. Lower drawer.”

Another minute or two passed so fast that seeing the same two men walking into the fresh space of the room gave Cloud a shiver. It must've been bad, really bad....

But unwillingly he took a glimpse of general's face. It was partially hugging dirty, red coat. He looked calm, but also completely out of it. Damp, silver hair were halfway tangled, a good chunk of it neatly scooped under his back. Some loose strands glued to the wet body. 

Cloud gasped and took a step back. Sephiroth was utterly gorgeous. He never even dreamed (well, he actually sometimes did) he'd see his idol so... vulnerable in all his glory. Even though his frame was slightly less imposing without those ridiculous shoulder guards... The man was carved out of the finest marble and given life. That was the only explanation!

The red commander kept quiet and focused. Untold tension filling the air, despite pleasant aroma of fresh towels. Cloud turned away, not wanting to stare. Even though he really wanted to. He wanted to admire and process every detail of this godly body. But he'd make Sephiroth's disgrace even more painful, for himself, that is. 

Genesis slowly, yet meticulously laid his friend onto the soft towels. There was still glass, pieces of glass... He shook his head with a deep sigh. 

“Cloud, I know you're shocked.. maybe disgusted. But you need to help me. I'm practically exhausted. And Angeal won't be back until after tomorrow, with Zack, of course.” He didn't even turn towards his young companion, still gently working on untangling limp Sephiroth. “Everything that's been going on here stays between us. Understood?”

“Sir, yes sir!” 

Still overwhelmed, he moved towards the bed, where his idol rested practically naked, shamelessly. Cloud reluctantly eyed perfect muscles again. Splotches of blood still visible. Yet, he was so beautiful.

“He's completely disheveled. I need to take out glass out of his palms... and whenever else it landed... Then out of myself too.” Cloud threw him a nervous look ”Don't worry, I can help myself. I've done this before. Part of the training... Take a towel and very carefully gather his hair in it. Be careful. Cover his eyes with another towel. Thoroughly remove any loose shards you find. It's a bloody mess with glass.”

Commander spoke slower than usually, obviously, all the inspirational Loveless quotes still hanging in his brain somewhere, but unable to express through grim feelings and tiredness.

“Sir... is he.. is he alrigh-”

“He'll be fine! He's under a light sleep spell, but once it passes his unholy moonshine mixture will keep him dead to the world for some time!” Genesis handed shocked cadet a bundle of wet, silky hair he gathered from Sephiroth's chest.

Cloud grabbed it mechanically. Shock, awe and fear mixing in his body. General's hair was soft and firm in the same time. Its structure stiff, somewhat reminded him of wet hay. However, very charming, glistening and retching of alcohol, hay. He fondled with long strands a bit longer than necessary. Hoping that he'll remember that softly electrifying feeling on his skin after adrenaline and daze dissolve.  
If not urgency of the moment and presence of such a high ranking officer, he'd just pass out together with Sephiroth, nose sinking into these moist, reeking bangs. He did not care. His general looked like an angel. Deeply troubled angel.

* * * 

Shuffling in a dim room, in a soft bed. He opened heavy eyelids. Something was wrong. He moaned before he could stop it.

“Welcome, my friend...” Said groggy, familiar voice.

Sephiroth wanted to sit up, but his body denied him that luxury. Especially his head. He winced and hissed. Barely managed to roll to his left side, where Genesis was laying next to him. In his bed...

“Gen..esis...” He mumbled, not recognizing his own, harsh voice. “Thank you...” His head fell down on the pillow.

“No need to thank me, my friend. Goddess told me you are deeply troubled...” A tender hand reached and moved messy bangs away from his face.

“Yes...” He whispered, closing his eyes.”I'm.. I'm deeply troubled. And my head... Is this how hangover feels like?” He opened his eyes and gazed into his friend's face, stretching his neck. “It's goddamn awful...” He gasped in pain.

“It will be gone... depending on how many bottles of that contraband you drank.” Genesis added with somewhat vicious smirk.

“I changed the registry. No one will know it disappeared.” He admitted with shame, but just because of what he did with all those bottles.

Bed sheets shuffled a little as his companion scooped closer. A palm grabbed back of his head.

“You have to drink some water, for the beginning.” 

His lips trembled as they touched cold glass. 

Genesis lifted him slowly. He didn't even assume Sephiroth will be able to hold anything without breaking it, especially, glass! Commander searched the kitchen earlier to find any plastic cups, but to no avail. 

“You know that some of this alcohol was poisonous, my dear drunkard?”

Sephiroth finished drinking. “Yeah...” He whispered with a breath.

“Unenhanced individual would die.” Redhead said that with moderate anger, after he put away the empty glass.

“Yes, I know that.” General shifted, supporting himself on very stiff left arm. He looked Genesis straight into those glowing eyes. “This is why I took a chance to finally get drunk.”

Commander remained quiet, staring at his friend with silent expectation, with a plea.

Sephiroth groaned, still feeling all the pricks where glass used to be stabbing his skin. “What time is it?”

His companion huffed, but took a glance at the watch standing on the dresser. “6.39 am my drunkard.. Oh Goddess, what mysteries you're bringing this time? You need to take a day off, at least! ”Commander sat up next to his resting companion, but he sounded so spent. 

“Genesis, you sure you don't need a day off too?” General smirked. Warm baritone tickled commander's sense of humor. “I knew how this could end...to a degree. I'm taking full responsibility. I already took three days off. But... I didn't expect my friends to be so obsessed about me.”

He felt his friend tensing somewhat, unsure what to do in this warm, soft and incredibly comfortable bed. Sephiroth, on the other hand, felt himself drifting off again, neon green eyes barely open.

“Vacation permission granted.” He said softly into the pillow.

“You bastard. You wicked, sneaky beast!” 

Warm and firm body touched Sephiroth, too tired to protest. It wasn't the first time someone was spooning him, but he didn't necessarily feel... worthy of that. It was comforting though, living warmth of an enhanced being, radiating heat and joy of mako. It was almost a kind of euphoria. He stayed still, letting Genesis position himself comfortably... enough.

“Where is Cloud?” another quiet mumble.

“He's sleeping in the living room, on the sofa. I made him comfortable, as a little royalty that he is.”

Silver-haired closed his eyes, but smiled, imagining his young cadet napping like a silly chocobo beauty he was. 

He would miss him... He would miss... this... Haze of sleep started hijacking hangovered brain. It was taking away headache so he complied. Sweet, sleep. Oblivion...

“Genesis... I may leave Shinra....” He hoped his sad whisper would be hearable only to himself.

He felt a comforting hand wrapping around his waist in a hug. He drifted away, praying to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are welcome! Pls, tell me what you you think ;)


	3. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for super fluff! It was supposed to be a shorter chapter... But it's never that easy to write short fluff...

There was a small, steady breath in the quiet, half-dim space of the living room. Then Cloud inhaled deeper and started yawning. Then, mid-yawn he froze. Bleary and blue eyes opened abruptly. He immediately sprung up, not recognizing the place he was in. It wasn't his bunk bed, otherwise he'd hit his head by now or hook onto Jamie's arms, sometimes legs, hanging loosely below upper mattress. But Jaimie wasn't even here!  
He staggered in a daze, his body not ready to cooperate, prepared to fall back on the soft something he got up from.

“Woah, easy...” Calming and luckily, familiar voice startled him just a bit. Arms grabbing him in a strong, but gentle enough hold were a tad more scary. 

Cadet stifled a whine when hands placed him gingerly on the sofa he was aiming at any how. He fell boneless on the blankets and let the backrest support him. His mind worked fast on sorting things out. He was at Sephiroth's apartment... again... of course. Lots of things had happened yesterday night and today's very early morning and Sephiroth looked like an angel. Unpleasant stench of contraband liqueur still lingered in here-

“S-sir!” Cloud shouted as he got a second wind all the sudden as he noticed a tall figure drawing itself at the lighter background of the sun rays fighting from behind heavy curtains.

“H-hey!” Rasped general as the tiny cadet surprised him with a quite strong embrace. 

“General, sir, you're alright! I was so worried!” Young teen seemed oblivious to what parts of the officer's body touched his face, neck and sternum. Quite intimately so too.

Sephiroth stood still for a second, taken aback by this development. He expected tired Cloud to just go back to sleep. The boy got at least a well deserved day off, especially that general himself put everyone in so much trouble.  
It was a bit after eleven, he rarely ever slept so late so his bladder felt overwhelmingly disgruntled. He also drank so much last night, enhanced kidneys working overtime for hours...

“Cloud...” He tried gently, just barely touching small cadet's shoulders, as if he was an enthusiastic but easily spooked pup. “It's alright. I'll be alright.. But you need to let me go now.”

“Uh!” Muffled sound of embarrassment tickled Sephiroth's waist just over his right thigh. Double embarrassed cadet slowly unclenched his arms.  
Did he touch Sephiroth's ass?! He touched his ass and couldn't even remember!?? He looked up at his general sheepishly, not knowing if backing off further was a good idea or not. He couldn't see the beautiful face that good, except those green-glowing eyes, almost haunting but they actually radiated exhaustion and a flicker of shame as well...

“It's ok, Cloud. You can go back to sleep or help yourself with some food in the fridge. Excuse me for a minute.” 

General quickly disappeared in the bathroom. Bathroom that Cloud thoroughly cleaned last night from blood and glass shards.  
He huffed and pretended it still wasn't weird for him to witness the Demon of Wutai actually having human needs. Despite what happened last night... 

“Ugh! I'm hopeless!” He landed on the sofa, covering his eyes with an open palm. Then he remembered that Sephiroth probably heard him, even from the bathroom. The boy sighed.

This happened only a handful of times before, but today, Sephiroth didn't feel like doing anything requiring more than minimum of his attention. His mind was tired and hard at work simultaneously. A day like this asked only for rest and leisure. He'll have to mute his phone and tuck it in a drawer. Into a sock AND a drawer.

He had to gulp down a few glasses of water before his body felt satisfied. He knew how it is to be tipsy for a few hours, however, that yesterday's.... stunt was something else.... it was a bad, bad idea. He winced, still holding the glass by his dried lips. 

It was a call for help... He realized that now. He read a lot of books on psychology. Commanding people required more knowledge than all of his teachers and Hojo, that bastard, provided. He had seen calls for help in other soldiers and in the troopers, especially during the hardest Wutai campaigns, when he still tried to spare the youngest the worst of confrontations. How many times did he fake feeling well and worked hard on keeping the morale up, just to collapse in his tent, not remembering who took off his boots and coat? He shook his head. He won't get away with this now.

Just a soft sight... His head drooped as he put the glass on the kitchen counter. 

He's going to need some time to figure things out...Not too much time though... Time was limited by the circumstances.  
And finally he had to be honest with Genesis... and appeal to Angeal's honour. As much as he hated even a small manipulation when it involved his only friends, he needed to know how loyal they truly were. He was well aware of Shinra brainwashing. From the subtle to the most primitive one. Maybe much more aware than any other person in this goddamn city. He knew it was just the matter of time before-

“General?... Sir?” Ah yes, the soft and innocent voice of this sweet cadet, who doesn't realize...

“Cloud... I'm sorry for yesterday.” He approached and knelt by the couch, not too close, just to face his cadet but not to scare him. “You weren't... No one was meant to see this. I apologize...” He looked at Cloud, who just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth partially open. He was confused but not in fear. “I will recompense you for your... for all the help.” Sephiroth briefly crooked his head, mouth pulled in a quite obvious grimace of shame.

The boy just gasped but stayed still, too overwhelmed with all the emotions blooming in his heart.

General himself apologized? But... He was the hero! If he needed help, they were supposed to help! He never heard that Sephiroth would judge anyone too severely and there was a lot of good, if not slightly cringey rumour about him. No, no... It wasn't fair... Cloud cannot accept this, but yet...

His dream, his hero, was just here in a dimly lit room, kneeling on the soft, fancy carpet right before him.

“S-Sephiroth...” Cloud whispered, suddenly entranced by those glowing, angelic eyes. Angelic eyes of an angelic cat... He felt his chest and face becoming hot all the sudden, especially that general just kept on looking at him in an intimate sort of a plea. Cadet felt panic settling in just after mild butterflies enveloped his stomach. He withdrawn deeper into the sofa's backrest, eyes suddenly low, as if interested in the blankets that kept him warm and cosy at night.

A warm shoulder landed softly on his right shoulder. He froze but didn't try to back off further.

“Cloud...” Sephiroth half-whispered, with a new and strong realization. “It's alright. Can I sit next to you? Just for a moment. If you allow?”

The boy nodded in silent confirmation. However, he kept on bashfully looking away from his idol, sweaty hands pressed on his lap. Trying to get the sweat discretely wiped...

Too bad that general could smell and hear all signs of cadet's nervousness but he desired to help the boy, just as the young man tried to help him yesterday.

“I apologize for such sudden intrusion. You can tell me to leave whenever you want. You can even go out right now. Do you understand?” 

Cloud sheepishly nodded again, barely keeping himself from swooning as how general's voice became soft and comforting. Almost massaging his brain as he wanted to revel in the sweet sound just like he wanted to embrace that godly body last night. 

He could feel heat and slight sparkly feeling of mako enhanced body next to his right side but not overwhelmingly close. Sephiroth was nice like that. The palm disappeared from his shoulder too, he didn't even notice when. But he noticed just a moment ago that Sephiroth was wearing only his silky pyjama pants, the same marble sculpted torso exposed.  
Genesis must've been too tired to bother with shoving more than pants onto that limp and heavy body. Not surprising.. or maybe he preferred his friend shirtless too?

“I know you visited me when I was recovering from the zolom attack... “ Sephiroth directed his gaze towards shy cadet who gasped quietly. “You must've felt really bad seeing me unwell again? I apologize for disappointing you like that. I know from Genesis and Zack why you joined SOLDIER... I...”

General slowed down again, a bit lost in his thoughts and hard choices he's been planning to make for a little while now. He wished to be sound asleep and exhausted just as it used to be in Wutai, just as Genesis was sweetly dozing off in his bed.”

“No!” 

Small body pushed into him and embraced him just like earlier. But this time, cadet felt fully awake, fully aware of his intentions.

“Cloud?” Sephiroth felt spiky hair tickling his bare chest. He reluctantly lifted his right hand and placed it in that amazing, blond hair. He always wanted to touch it. It was intriguing. 

The boy just kept on breathing a bit frantically but in a notion of quiet expectation. Expectation of acceptance. And so, Sephiroth leaned into the boy's embrace, moving his hand from Cloud's head to embrace him as well. He leaned his face into the soft, spiky fluff that smelled of standard-issue, Shinra shampoo.  
Their breaths gradually slowed down. He let themselves forget about time. Just enjoying the melting feeling of closeness, warmth of a hug that he probably never ever experienced before. This young cadet was a mystery, a sweet mystery he wanted to understand. If the boy would let him to...

Sephiroth closed his eyes, feeling himself dozing off, as the boy's breath adjusted to his own. He leaned deeper into the sofa, making sure his young companion is still comfortable. 

Cloud murmured something and kept his hold onto his general, yet much looser than earlier.

“Are you ok with that?” Sephiroth asked gently, still touching the soft hair with his cheek. "Thank you, cadet..."

There was a weak stir from the smaller body. “Mhmm... General...Sephiroth...Don't go... At least not without me...”

Sephiroth decided not to react, hearing boy's slurred speech. It couldn't be completely conscious confession... His breath was slow and steady. What was that, then? Why this mystery came to him in a form of a chocobo-haired cadet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small mention of another story I've been writing that is connected loosely to this one.. but it's not finished yet.
> 
> Right here, if you're interested: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870446/chapters/65561899 (idk how links work in here)
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome! ^_^
> 
> my Twitter @AmazingMagda


End file.
